


Companionship

by Fallen_bey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_bey/pseuds/Fallen_bey
Summary: When Edelgard’s family dies of a terrible disease, she becomes the last remaining heir to the Hresvelg Tea Company. Her uncle Volkhard von Arundel seeks to remove her to own the family riches. To ensure the success and security of her family's lineage, she must voyage to House Gloucester so the two may join in partnership. With the aid of her trusted friends, Ferdinand and Hubert, the trio hire a band of wondering mercenaries to get them to their destination safely. However, upon meeting these mercenaries, a young male among them captures Edelgard's gaze for reasons that she cannot seem to explain. Though unease consumes her, Edelgard must do what is necessary in the name of her family.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Edeleth Big Bang 2020





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story for the Edeleth BB on twitter! I'm partnered with my sibling Bringmemisery who has a matching art piece for this story!  
> Go check there art out for sure on twitter.  
> I hope the summary makes sense since I decided to exclude a prologue but i'll explain more within the story itself!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> This story has Male Byleth in it and is an AU not related to cannon story.

The sky was grey as Edelgard roamed the grounds, aimlessly admiring the small garden that rested in the back of House Nuvelle. She does not touch them, but admires the white, bell-shaped flower petals. Lily of the Valley, a flower that held high importance to Constance, the heiress of House Nuvelle. Edelgard did not know what significance these flowers held but she did not mind, for Constance’s excitement over them was quite amusing to watch. Edelgard smiled as she recalled the time she had spent within the walls of House Nuvelle. She knew she was very fortunate to have stayed for so long, but it could never last.

Soon enough this place would only reside in her memories. She couldn’t return no matter how much she knew would miss it. No matter how much a part of her longed to remain by her friend’s side. She did not enjoy the idea of leaving her current home. 

She sighed as she looked at the belled flowers swaying with the slight breeze. 

This was a beautiful place that she had spent so much of her time in. It was a peaceful place that many would appreciate if they visited the Nuvelle’s home.

Approaching footsteps caused her eyes to look away from the flowers and onto the nearing figure. Ferdinand locked eyes with her as he flashed a quick smile. A gesture seeming to serve as an attempt to ease the stifling air that surrounded the household of late.

"Lady Edelgard," Ferdinand said, stopping in front of her and giving a slight nod. "The mercenaries have arrived to assist us on our journey."

Edelgard stared at the flowers one last time before straightening her posture and removing dust off of her skirt.

She had no choice, after all. She had to fix everything and entrust her life to these mercenaries. She had to hope they would accompany her till the end of her journey.

"Very well." She said, clearing her throat. "I will retrieve my remaining bags from my room. I need no assistance, so let Hubert know we are departing at once, please. I will meet you both in the carriage."

Ferdinand nodded as he walked back into the house to find Hubert.

With a sigh, she headed to her own room that Constance had given her when this whole mess had begun. Going through the narrow hallway that was filled with many miscellaneous items, she entered the door and slowly shut it behind her. Inside, her eyes drifted to the red patterned wall, the chestnut floor, and then upon the cream-toned bed with her bags placed upon the sheets. She proceeded towards the bed, picked up one of the bags and pulled open the drawer of the white nightstand beside her. She emptied the contexts and filled the bag with the last of her belongings. She paused as she stared at the now empty drawer and the soon-to-be bare room. 

She didn’t want to leave the house that had so quickly grown to become much more like a second home.

"I did not expect this day to come so soon." Constance’s voice fills the room then.

Edelgard turns to look at her, noticing the forced smile that lay upon her lips.

Constance was not happy just as she wasn’t. How she wished this day to have waited a few weeks more.

"Neither did I.” Edelgard said as she readjusted her grip on the bags. “It was unexpected, but there wasn't another option." 

"True. Although it pains me to think I will not know of your well-being until after you arrive at your destination.” Constance said with a finger twisting one of her curls. 

“It will not be easy to write to you,” Edelgard says, clearing her throat. “But I will do what I can. Although, it will be strange not having you by my side.” 

She would not get used to being the only female once again. Ferdinand and Hubert of course gave her everything she needed, but having someone to sip tea with outside of being protected felt nice. If the road wasn’t so dangerous, then perhaps she would have tried to convince Constance to accompany them.

Silence fills the room as Edelgard watches Constance approach a drawer within a dresser. Constance opens it, pulling out a sack and hands it out to Edelgard. Edelgard hesitantly takes it and notices it is filled with jewels.

Edelgard attempts to interject, and yet Constance holds up a hand before she can make a sound.

“If I can not go with you,“ Constance starts, closing the drawer. “Then I want to assist at least in payment of those mercenaries.” 

“I appreciate your kindness,” Edelgard said, shutting the pouch. “But you have already sacrificed so much for me.” 

Constance shakes her head and rests her own hand on the pouch in Edelgard’s hand.

Edelgard stares at Constance, seeing that her eyes had glossed over.

She hated seeing Constance cry. It hurt knowing that those tears were for her, and it hurt knowing that she couldn’t comfort her dear friend. 

Edelgard let herself be pulled into Constance's embrace, her nostrils taking in the sweet scent of lilies as she let her belongings fall to the ground. She gave Constance a small squeeze, as her throat began to tighten. She wanted to tell Constance everything would be alright and that no one would find her on the road, but that wasn’t logical. They both knew her uncle would catch up to her eventually, no matter how many times they would hide. He would hunt her down so long as he drew breath. 

Constance pulled back from the hug, looking Edelgard in the eyes as she held onto her arms.

“Promise me if anything goes wrong you will keep running.” Constance said, grasping onto her arms. “Don't ever look back. Just keep going until you get to Gloucester territory.” 

Edelgard stared at Constance, seeing her lip quiver and her body tense.

It was a promise she made herself since the start of this. Edelgard had no plans to back out anytime soon, no matter the challenge. She would get to Gloucester territory and she would survive.

"I won't stop until I have reached my goal," Edelgard said with a smile, "Once I am there, I will mend the rest of my company and I will extend my hand out in business with you. I will restore your family to their rightful place."

Constance's grip falters as her eyes grow wide at Edelgard’s words.

Edelgard couldn’t help but feel satisfied by Constance's reaction. She had not spoken about what she would give back for her friend's hospitality. With a bit of convincing, Edelgard was certain that Lorenz Gloucester would allow her to repay the one who aided her all along.

"That is-"

"I made up my mind a long time ago. You provided me shelter despite the risks, so I'll do what I must to repay you."

"Have you discussed this with the Gloucester family? I do not wish to cause them trouble."

"It will be no trouble. Lorenz Gloucester seems to understand my situation very well, so I'm sure he will understand why I must repay you."

Constance pulled Edelgard into another hug, but this time a stronger one as she thanked her.

Constance would never have asked that on her own, Edelgard knew this. Edelgard would find a way to help House Nuvelle. She wasn't quite sure how, but she would not falter.

Edelgard picked up her bags the moment Constance pulled away. With bags in hand, she watches Constance try to situate herself, and laughs when Constance sends her an eager look behind her blue fan.

The girls lock arms as they take Edelgard’s belongings to the front of the house. Edelgard eyes wander to the tea cups and the few vases they pass by. She would have to come up with some sort of a way to not think of this place on her journey.

She looks away as they stop in front of the door. Constance retrieves a purple parasol by the door to shade herself from the sun. 

Edelgard did not ask her friend why her demeanor would change in direct sunlight, but perhaps one day she should. Or perhaps Edelgard could earn enough money to get Constance many different parasols besides the one she held now.

Edelgard follows Constance outside where Ferdinand and Hubert wait.

“Lady Edelgard,” Ferdinand said, gesturing to a group just in front of her. “I would like you to meet the mercenaries who will be accompanying us.” 

Edelgard noticed two strangers beside their carriage. The female of the group, who looked around her age with orange hair, stood beside the older gentleman with brown hair and scars. The girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow while the man nodded to her. A slight frown soon fell upon his lips.

Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous around him, but just by looking at him she knew he had experience beyond anyone she had ever known. Perhaps she would be lucky and he would deal with her uncle eventually himself.

“This is Mr. Eisner.” Ferdinand said with a smile. “He has been informed ahead of time of our situation.” 

“Mr. Eisner,” Edelgard echoed with a slight curtsy. “I appreciate your willingness to protect us.” 

“No need for any formalities,” He said in a deep tone, “Jeralt is fine. The roads are not safe this time of the year, so it was wise to ask for some help. ”

“So, you're the one we are escorting, huh?” The girl with orange hair said, staring at Edelgard. “Pretty young, if you ask me.”

“I may be young,” Edelagard said with a hand to her chest. “But this is a journey I must take. No matter how long it will take me, I must get to my destination. I trust you both will surpass my expectations?”

The girl’s lips extended into a grin as she rubbed at her nose.

“Determined, huh?” The girl said with her hands on her hips, “Well, if that’s your goal then that’s fine with me. The name is Leonie. Any tasks you throw at us, we’ll take them head on.”

Edelgard smiled at her, feeling relieved that the group they hired seemed to actually be a real band of mercenaries. Not a group her uncle had hired in disguise. 

Looking to her side, Constance stares at her with a frown. 

Edelgard knew Constance was worried, but what was there to say to grant her any sort of reassurance?

“I suppose those who have been hired for my dear friend are suitable.” Constance said, bringing the parasol closer to her body. “Please take care of her. I cannot live with myself if she gets hurt.”

Ferdinand looks to Constance with a frown of his own. He looks to Hubert who is staring at the mercenaries they met.

“Constance, there is no need to worry.” Ferdinand said, shaking his head, “I found the best mercenaries possible for such a task. I will make sure Lady Edelgard lives, even if it costs my own life.” 

“Even if they are the best, you must not lower your guard,” Constance said, gripping the handle of her parasol. “Someone could pay them far more than you offer. Then my dear Edelgard will be taken away from us.”

Hubert stepped forward then with a familiar spark in his eye, causing Edelgrad to sigh instantly.

“Rest easy, for I will not let anything lay a finger on Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said standing up straight with a smirk. “All who try will face a fate worse than death.”

“Hey now, we have no plans to hurt our clients here!” Leonie said with her hands up. “I can assure you there is no need to think we are bad guys here, alright?”

Jeralt stared at Hubert, unfazed by his words.

“She has a point.” Jeralt said after a moment, nodding towards Constance. “I can assure you that that is not the case for us, but people can use many tricks. It’s best to be suspicious regardless, just in case we have any new members we didn’t welcome before.” 

Ferdinand and Constance went quiet as Hubert narrowed his eyes towards a noise in the distance. 

Edelgard hoped that her journey wouldn’t end up with any unwanted guests joining with them. She was fine with the amount she had, so she would have to be careful of any outside help.

  


Edelgard’s eyes landed then on yet another male who stared at her with no expression. Where had he come from, she wondered. She hadn’t seen him a moment ago, or perhaps she had overlooked him. Her eyes fell upon his rich teal hair, and then to his light eyes that seemed to be searching for something. He leaned against the carriage and for that moment Edelgard couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

Something felt odd about him. It was not a bad feeling, for his gaze did not bother her, yet something about him seemed to draw her attention even more.

"He's not one for small talk, so don't mind him.” Jeralt stated as he gestured to the boy. “This is my kid, Byleth." 

Byleth stops leaning on the carriage and comes forward to greet Edelgard. He stands before her and before she could react he held his sword in hand with the blade down.

Edelgard couldn't help but stiffen. The speed of the gesture had caught her off guard. She heard Hubert shuffle behind her along with Ferdinand's gasp. Her eyes stared at the sword before her then back to Byleth as she waited for any sort of indication on what he was doing.

Byleth stared at her with a glisten in his eye that confused her.

“My sword is ready when needed.” Byleth said with a slight nod.

Edelgard stared at Byleth with her eyebrows furrowed. She noticed Jeralt behind Byleth run a hand through his own hair as he released a long sigh.

“Kid.” Jeralt said. “That’s enough, now. She gets it.” 

Byleth looked to his father and sheathed his sword silently.

Edelgard brushed off the ruffles of her dress, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I...appreciate your assistance." Edelgard said slowly. "I will keep that in mind."

Byleth nods at her response. Despite not smiling, he looked to be very pleased.

Edelgard knew it would take some time for her and the boys to get used to Byleth.

"Sorry about that.” Jeralt said gesturing to Byleth. “His interactions with others vary depending on the job” 

“As long as there are no problems, I think his behavior will be excused for now.” Hubert said, folding his arms with a frown.

“I suppose that wraps up introductions.” Ferdinand said, bringing a hand to his chin. “Perhaps now would be best to know the set course we will be taking to get to Gloucester territory?” 

Leonie, on cue, pulls out a map and places it on a tree stump nearby.

Edelgard makes her way over to the map along with the rest of the group.

“Alright,”Jeralt says pointing at the map. “Since we are far from Gloucester territory, our best course of action is to go to Gaspard territory first.” 

“Gaspard?” Constance asked as she also peered at the map.

“Exactly.” Jeralt said with a nod. “If we go to Gaspard territory, then we can stock up on any resources we need. My kid knows someone out there who can help us with more necessities we need on the way.”

“Alright.” Hubert frowned at the map. “How will we get there, considering our situation?” 

“Magdred Way is the route we will take,” Jeralt said looking at the map. “Without a boat, the only way to make this trip is to hide right underneath the enemy.” 

“Lady Edelgard,” Constance said, catching her attention. “I insist you take one of my fans to hide your face. Perhaps it could shield you from those fiend’s eyes.”

Edelgard looked down at the blue fan offered to her. Reaching out she noticed her own hand twitch as she took it from Constance. 

“From there we should be able to make it to Gaspard territory.” Jeralt said with a nod.

“Can’t we just stock up in Remire village?” Leonie said with a raised eyebrow.

“Normally I would say yes, but not this time.” Jeralt said closing his eyes for a moment.

“It puts the village at risk, doesn’t it?” Byleth said, looking to his father.

“Exactly.”Jeralt said looking back at the map. “To protect the villagers, we can’t afford to stop there.” 

Edelgard hoped to avoid too many people getting hurt, so if this was safer than she would risk it.

“The least amount of casualties on this journey the better.” Edelgard said looking to the ground.

She couldn’t help but worry that she would be the cause of so much destruction. It was not helping that they would be heading into Faerghus, a completely different territory than the Empire. She was risking so much for this trip, but she had to if she wanted her family's tea company to last.

“It is best we avoid the innocent getting involved.” Jeralt said with a nod, “From there, we will head to Galatea to get assistance to go to Alliance territory. Then we should reach your destination.”

“It seems like a decent route to take,” Hubert said, scanning the surrounding area. “I suppose we will have to go along with it, Lady Edelgard.” 

Edelgard nodded as Leonie and Byleth volunteered to load her bags in the carriage. 

Jeralt took the map from the stump, putting it away.

Edelgard turned around seeing Constance staring at her, yet at the same time looking like she was staring through her. She embraced Constance the moment she saw her friend's eyes gloss over. They remained like that as Constance gripped onto her like it was the last time she would see her. 

“I’ll make it there, I promise.” Edelgard said as Constance pulled away from her embrace.

“You’ll send letters, won’t you?” Constance said with her eyes wide.

Edelgard nodded as Constance let in a shaking breath.

“I’ll keep sending letters for as long as I’m around.” Edelgard said resting one of her hands on her own chest. “You have my word.” 

She bid Constance farwell, watching as the other two did the same. Much to Hubert’s dismay, she insisted on hugging each one of them.

Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at how uncomfortable Hubert was when he was embraced. He reminded her of a cat. A stiff cat. 

Once free, Hubert coughed into his hand as Edelgard and Ferdinand smiled at him.

“You looked very calm there, Hubert.” Ferdinand said with a grin.

“I do not want to speak of this.” Hubert said, refusing to look at Ferdinand.

They both covered their laughs as they went to the carriage. 

Byleth waited there with the door wide open, giving her a look that she couldn’t quite place. She entered, sitting on one side of the carriage as the other two joined her.

Byleth closed the door behind them before joining the rest of the mercenaries in front.

Edelgard waved to Constance as they began to move. She smiled as Constance waved right back. Eventually, she sat forward with Constance’s fan in front of her face. She took a deep steady breath as she could only hope that she would make it to her destination alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is ganna be a pretty long story maybe. I'm still working on it so can't say how often I will update but we will see :)


End file.
